New Planet Vegeta
New Planet Vegeta, also known as New Planet Plant, is the reconstructed home planet of Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, Broly and all other native Saiyans and Tuffles in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball AF. It currently resides in the orbit of Earth, as it's new moon. Planet description The original Planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. Whether this means that Vegeta is a physically larger world or merely a denser one is never explained; it could be both. At any rate, it is this intense gravity that gives the Saiyans their natural physical resiliency and power. Likewise, it can be assumed that other native lifeforms have also adapted to Vegeta's gravity. The Tuffles, the native race of Vegeta, appear to have evolved along different lines by having smaller bodies so that the gravity effects them less. Based on what can be seen of Planet Vegeta in the manga and anime, the planet appears to be a harsh desert world, with a red sky instead of blue as seen in Bardock - The Father of Goku. However, nothing is ever directly stated about its weather, flora, fauna, or geology. Planet Vegeta has two unnamed natural satellites (though there is only a full moon every 100 years or 8 years depending on the dub). It also seemed to be in ruins about 100 years before Vegeta and Nappa landed on Earth. By using the Pendulum Room, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu traveled there spiritually, only to be thrashed by the Saiyans there (Brocco and Panbukin). They said, "No one comes to Vegeta!". However, it was only a spiritual experiences, and they came back afterward. It is also worth noting that this experience was anime-only, and thus is not canon to the original manga. Additionally, they don't seem to be under higher gravity, and other flashback scenes of Planet Vegeta greatly differ in their depiction of the planet. History of the Tuffles and the Saiyans Planet Plant was home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race, native to planet Vegeta, who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were average-sized, but very strong and brutal thus seeking refuge from their previous homeworld's destruction at the hands of the out of control Super Saiyan. Despite their incredible powers, the Saiyans were primitive and backwards, and lived in small clans scattered across the deserts of Vegeta. Meanwhile, the Tuffles used their ingenuity to create large metropolis in which to live, and were fairly prosperous. Their life was a peaceful one, until suddenly, the Saiyans decided to attack. What started the war is debatable, according to Vegeta the Saiyans were treated poorly, essentially like slaves, by the Tuffles and forced to live in harsh conditions which forced them to rise up against them. Baby however argued that the Tuffles were a peaceful people and Saiyans launched an unprovoked attack against them. Both side are obviously very biased, none the less Saiyan-Tuffle war occurred. The Saiyans, led by King Vegeta, declared war against the Tuffles. The Saiyans were giants compared to the Tuffles; but due to the latter's technology, they managed to keep an upper hand in the war. But then, something happened to give the Saiyans an upper hand. The full moon came up, something that only happens once every 100 years (every 8 in the English dubs of the anime), and the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into giant apes called Great Apes (or Oozarus) whenever exposed to the light of a full moon. In their new forms, they easily defeated and obliterated the Tuffles and took over the planet, renaming it Vegeta after their king. Exploitation by Frieza Soon the Saiyans were discovered by the tyrant Frieza. He found their race was strong and had a love of fighting, so he began to exploit them. He employed them to destroy races of people for him, to take over their planets, and eventually bring about Frieza's goal of ruling the entire universe. The planet was soon transformed into a military base, many of Frieza's men stationed alongside the Saiyans. Young Saiyans with low battle powers (Low Class Saiyans) were sent off to other planets to wipe out the inhabitants, making the planet fit to sell. However, the Saiyans increased their strength quickly, and Frieza became worried that they would become too powerful. While Frieza had little fear of lone saiyans, their power in numbers was evident that it may be troublesome. Too prideful to admit it, he also harboured a secret fear of the legendary Super Saiyan which may arise; he had a premonition that it was not just a story. Zarbon suggested to Frieza, that it would be prudent to wipe out the Saiyans before they grew more threatening. A few rebel Saiyans, including King Vegeta sensed this, and plotted against Frieza. The saiyan Bardock survived an ambush which killed his friends, and vowed revenge on their treacherous master. They attacked Frieza, but his strength was overwhelming and he defeated them easily. To rid himself of the Saiyan menace forever, he destroyed the planet along with nearly all of the Saiyans, the only survivors being Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot (Goku) (in the Dragon Ball Z movies and specials the Saiyans Turles, Broly, Paragus and Tarble also survived). The destruction of Planet Vegeta is slightly different between the manga and the anime. In the anime, Frieza destroys the planet with a Supernova. In the manga, Frieza simply states that he attacked the planet (though he does state that he destroyed it when mentioning how Goku resembled the Saiyan that caused him trouble). Also, Raditz (in the first volume of Dragon Ball Z) states that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid three years before his arrival, in his big speech explaining Goku's backstory before Goku came to Earth (Vegeta is told the same account shortly after the planet is destroyed); it is quite possible that Raditz was not aware that Frieza was behind their planet's devastating destruction. In the anime, King Kai also tells Goku a different story, of planet Vegeta's Guardian drawing in many large asteroids to destroy the planet. This may have been fabricated to keep Goku from learning of Frieza and seeking him out. Rebirth Using the power of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Baby resurrects the Tuffle home world right in Earth's orbit. He then begins to transport all of his mind-controlled Earthlings to New Plant, in hopes of creating a new Tuffle society. It is here that he does battle with Goku. During their battle, Goku is easily thrashed around, even as a Super Saiyan 3. As Goku lays defeated, he sets his eyes on Earth, orbiting high above. This causes him to receive Blutz Waves, sparking his transformation into a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. Goku then goes wild, and destroys everything in sight. It is not until Pan, his granddaughter, calms him down that Goku remembers who he is, which sparks his transformation into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 proves to be more than a match for Baby, and the evil Tuffle resorts to having Bulma (now his slave) create a Blutz Wave emitting machine, causing the evil Tuffle to become Great Ape Baby. As the battle between Goku and Baby continues, Old Kai uses the Sacred Water to kill off Baby's mind controlling infection, which restores all of Earth's people. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks then arrive on the battle field in an attempt to offer help. Uub, who had been eaten by Baby after his Chocolate Beam had been redirected, suddenly attacks Baby from the inside. Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan give their energy to Goku. Once the process is complete, Goku attacks, and in a few short minutes, Baby is severely injured. The parasitic Tuffle then leaves Vegeta's body, and attempts to escape. However, Goku blasts him into oblivion with a powerful Kamehameha wave. Later Events Because of the wish made by Baby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Earth had a mere one year left before it's destruction, and that one year had passed. The Z Fighters then decided to transport all of Earth's people to New Vegeta, saving them from Earth's destruction. It stayed in Earth's orbit, acting as a replacement for the moon. Trivia *Each time Planet Vegeta is seen in a different occasion, each time it has a different appearance: the planet is red in Bardock - The Father of Goku, green/blue in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT, white in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and blue in its remake Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, it has rings when Radditz mentions it, and the planet looks like the Earth in King Kai's story. *In an anime filler, King Kai claimed that Planet Vegeta also had a guardian who, upset at the Saiyans' horrible behavior, decided to slaughter the Saiyans with a meteor shower. Later, the manga claimed that the meteor that Raditz talked about was merely a cover-up for Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race, and the anime followed suit. Dodoria finally confirmed that Frieza was responsible for the destruction of planet Vegeta when he explained the truth of the planet's end to Vegeta. **King Kai may have lied to Goku to prevent him from trying to seek revenge on Frieza. *King Kai's story implies that the Saiyans were native to planet Vegeta, as they did not have the technology to reach other planets before meeting the aliens that gave it to them. But Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and Dragon Ball GT state that they came from another planet in space pods. Vegeta also mentions the Original Super Saiyan destroyed the Sayian's first home planet (these events relate to the Namek Saga). It is possible King Kai didn't realize this, or simplified the issue, or a writing error, where the writers didn't realize these details until a later time. Gallery PlanetVegeta.png|Planet Vegeta as seen in Radditz's flashback GTPlant.png|Planet Vegeta (Plant) as seen during a flashback in Dragon Ball GT Plant(Pln).png|Planet Vegeta (Plant) as seen during a flashback in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans BEliteLeavesVegeta.png|Planet Vegeta in Bardock - The Father of Goku Vegeta2Suns.png|The two satellites seen from Planet Vegeta